Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/3.5
This page will list the leaders worth getting in Diamond Seal Draw, as well as some cards that have collection purposes only. While some of the leaders listed are fairly strong, perhaps even worthy of being called a Primary leader, they all have one small issue - being in the regular Diamond Seal Draw means they are more common and relatively easy to get compared to Special Draws that have a time limit. These Diamond Draw Leaders can be potentially picked up from Ancient Coin Seal, which is regularly opened during Black Diamond Seal Events where a new Black Diamond card is introduced. As such, they are often called the Consolation prizes due to them being vastly inferior to the Black Diamonds. In the case of choosing a leader or member of Diamond Seal Draw, I would say picking a member is slightly better because they can be used in many teams and less vunlerable to being replaced or outdated. For Regular Diamond Seal Draw members, see Page Three. For more serious considerations of picking a Special Draw leader, considering how hard they are to actually obtain, see Page One and Page Two. Table of Contents /TOC}} Potential Primary Leaders Haza While he can be slow at passing the stage because of a lower multiplier, and that there are certain enemies giving him trouble, Haza team is surprisingly good at surviving because of the team's high HP and special recovery. It is geared towards stall, and "Stall" in general is not being encouraged due to the recent metagame trends. However, if you desire to own a high-value beast team that can stall to victory, Haza may be a good choice. *If you decide to get Haza: It is a guaranteed pick. Aloha / Dodo } Aloha was mentioned last page and judging by the value of its active skill, Aloha is certainly better. However, Dodo has a boosting skill that is useful in Beast teams and can be a solid leader accompanied by Aloha ally. If a player is more interested in a beast team that is more offensively-inclined, picking one of the beasts can be an acceptable option. *If you decide to get Aloha or Dodo: It is a guaranteed pick. Greek (Fire, Earth, Dark) (After VR) Due to the high performance of Greek teams, they are worthy of All Max reward consideration, provided the player has ample experience and is not lacking in certain special draw leaders. For players who already have the majority of the cards in Diamond Seal Draw and lacking only fewer than 30 cards, picking a Greek god can be a great option. Out of all leaders, Hephaestus, Athena, and Artemis are the best ones, provided the player has the right cards to fully boost the team. *For Hephaestus, Shakuro ( ) and Kyo Kusanagi ( ) are essential in order to justify choosing. Shakuro provides strong healing while Kyo Kusanagi provides strong damage boost. *For Athena, Black Diamond card Princess Iron Fan ( ) is required to provide a massive extra-attack boost. *For Artemis, players need to have a good number of Dark Gods, the more the better. To consider her, the great selections of Hel ( ), Gemini or Alma, Anubis, Dark Zeus, and VR Odin will help the team greatly. While Poseidon and Apollo are also worth considering, their performance is slightly less impressive than the other 3 attributes. *If you decide to get Hephaestus: There are 15 Fire Gods available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Fire Gods: **Fire Gods (except Hephaestus): *If you decide to get Athena: There are 12 Earth Gods available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Fire Gods: **Fire Gods (except Athena): *If you decide to get Artemis: There are 15 Dark Gods available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Dark Gods: **Dark Demons (except Artemis): Origin of Demons (Light and Dark) Choosing an Origin of Demon can be an appealing option as they have promising power. Beelzebub is quite strong, being able to fit Light members of any race, although multiple Lucifer is the most popular and strongest option. Mastema is also a good leader, but due to there being so many Dark leaders available, it may not be a wise pick. Being a Demon leader with limited HP boosts, it has trouble facing enemies with attack close to 20000 and is not adept at stalling in front of certain enemies. The leader lifespan of the leader that just got Power Released can be quite short if Madhead is not interested in letting the team dominate. Be extremely cautious before settling the choice on a Diamond Seal Draw leader. *If you decide to get Beelzebub: There are 6 Light Demons available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Light Demons: **Light Demons (except Beelzebub): *If you decide to get Mastema: There are 8 Dark Demons available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Dark Demons: **Dark Demons (except Mastema): Origin of Demons (Water, Fire, Earth) It is even less practical to choose Origin of Demons of Water, Fire, or Earth attribute, considering that the player can choose a potentially more powerful leader. Picking a leader here is fairly suboptimal. It does not provide ways to generate self-attribute runestones in team skill, and it has very poor resources in breaking through shields without slotting a lot of members just for this purpose. *If you decide to get Azazel: There are 6 Water Demons available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Water Demons. **Water Demons (except Azazel): *If you decide to get Abaddon: There are 8 Fire Demons available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Fire Demons. **Fire Demons (except Abaddon): *If you decide to get Samael: There are 8 Earth Demons available, so it is not guaranteed if you do not own enough Earth Demons. **Earth Demons (except Samael): For Collectors This is for players insisting on getting cards they want, while the strengths of the card matter a bit less. This is mainly for players who spent a lot of money trying to get every card available, for collection purposes, NOT for a usual player: Daji (After VR) There is some value in getting Daji because she is the absolute hardest card to get in Diamond Seal Draw. While her leader skill lost a lot of purposes, the free-movement active skill is very strong. Even with the strong active skill strength, the cooldown is very long for the 20-second version, but the CD8 second version is slightly short (In general, CD15, 20 seconds for ; CD8, 10 seconds for ). There is also a slight bonus of getting Daji because she can be a utility card of Elf teams. Unfortunately, she does not have the metagame-defining traits anymore. *If you decide to get Daji: Here is the good news - Because there are only 3 Elf Cards available, you are guaranteed to get Daji when you choose "Dark Elves". Rose It might be weird to mention Rose again, but certain players who want to get more Roses to enhance Rose team can be welcome. For those desiring to play a team with a lot of Roses and don't care about other teams (or because you own every card up to this date), you can definitely go for Rose, because getting one is absolutely guaranteed. Wukong (After VR) It is not truly recommended to get a stall leader, but Wukong is certainly one of the hardest cards to get with huge resources needed to All Max. For players who want to collect Chinese Gods, picking Wukong can be very appealing. Its ability to ignore defense, in whichever form, is a huge boon to many teams. However, the multi-round defense-break ability has been replicated by Tsukuyomi ( ), and certain enemies can have their defenses broken in other ways. Still, it is a nice card to have considering the sheer rarity of Chinese Gods. *If you decide to get Wukong: There are 14 Light Gods available. If you do not have enough Light Gods, don't even bother. **Light Gods (except Wukong): Other Choices *Midgey ( : (Only reason being a guaranteed Dark Human pick and can "devolve - evolve" into a Machina ( . Currently, even his Machina form is not very strong or essential yet. Guaranteed pick. *Other Toys ( ): The toys are difficult to ALL MAX, yet they are near-guaranteed picks (Only Jinnie requires one Water Elf to be guaranteed). For Matryoshka, see Page Three. *Dragons from Sepulchre: All dragons are Guaranteed picks, yet only very few of them have a common widespread use. The only perk is that All MAXing them is difficult and that they are all guaranteed picks. *A repeated Azathoth ( ) and Daoloth ( ): While it is not that efficient to use two Azathoths or two Daoloths in the same team, it can be considered due to the fact that they are guaranteed picks. *For the ones willing to gamble, you may choose a repeated God just for Virtual Rebirth, but I strongly recommend against this because none of the Gods are guaranteed to get: **If players are looking for duplicates for VR Greek, VR Norse, VR Crimson Grace, perhaps the Yan Xi God & Demon Draw event (listed in Page 0.5) can be helpful if you are willing to spend a lot of money hunting them.